Bad Dad Gene
by ILoveBTR4eva
Summary: "Nothing Even Matters." Logan wonders if bad parenting travels down through genes. When Logan and Camille get ahead of themselves, Logan is left to suffer. Lomille, multi-chapter, angst.
1. Certain News

**A/N: HIII! I'm finally back to writing after my busssyy month! June was crazy, said bye to a lot of good people that I'll miss! Anyways, I thought of this story at 2 in the morning the other day, AND I HADDDD TO WRITE IT! I'm actually planning to write the whole thing tonight… xD MAYBE. But uhh, yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

**And I promise my other multi chap story will be updated sometime this week. I just haven't had the time lately!**

**Disclaimer: … I KNOW, I KNOW… I still don't own Big Time Rush… although Kendall IS my bitch. :P**

**XxX**

**Chapter 1: Certain News**

* * *

><p><em>Pressure! Pushing down on me! Pressing down on you!<em>

"Huh! What-… oh." The sound of his alarm clock blasted through his ears. Pounding with every word, it left an immense headache in his brain. He hasn't felt this bad since Guitar Dude's summer bash a few months back.

From the other side of the room, Kendall threw a pillow in Logan's direction.

"Shut up…mm, tryna… sleep." Kendall said, slurring his words with the lingering drowsiness.

Logan was getting up anyway. Once his alarm clock went off, and he was up, he couldn't fall back to sleep. It was basic routine. That's how his body worked.

He felt dizziness succumb his body when he stood up all too quickly. Trying to steady himself on the night stand, Logan began to walk to the bathroom walking with an unsteady gait.

Once he shut the door gently, he looked in the mirror and made a disgusted face.

"Ew. Look at me. Wake up, Logan! Wake up! You have the day off today, and you can't waste it doing nothing but sleep all day!" He said to himself in the mirror.

Trying to figure out a quick solution, he ran the water extremely cold, and splashed it on his face.

Feeling relief, Logan left the bathroom, and headed out towards the living room to catch up on his doctor shows.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos greeted when Logan walked into the main room of the apartment.

"Oh, hey buddy! What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep… Plus there's a new episode of Spongebob! Come watch it with me." Carlos patted a seat next to him on the couch, for Logan to join him.

Logan laughed at his younger friend's silly ways, but opted for the spot anyway.

Not only did he want to spend some quality time with Carlos, but he had to tell at least one person something that he has been holding in for a long time. Something that none of the guys knew. This is odd, because they tell each other everything.

"Actually Carlos… can I talk to you about something." Logan questioned hesitantly. He didn't know what anyone would think of him, let alone Carlos.

"Aw, okay. What's wrong Logie?" Carlos frowned when he muted Spongebob, but quickly plastered his friendly grin back on his face for Logan.

"Promise not to tell anyone… at least not yet? James and Kendall don't even know."

Carlos' eyes lit up. He loved hearing secrets, although he wasn't really that good at keeping them.

"Yeah, I won't say anything! Go!" He lied smoothly.

"…Okay, here it goes." Logan mumbled to himself. "Remember Guitar Dude's party not too long ago?" He started off vague.

"Oh yeah! Oh my god we were so hungover the next day! Kendall was still high. Remember when he had to hide all day from his mom so she wouldn't find out anything!" Carlos rambled.

Logan let out a small chuckle before he continued. "Yeah, and remember how I didn't come home with you guys that night?"

"Where did you go anyways? We were so worried, when we didn't see you following us."

"Well the secret is that… I had _sex_ with Camille that night…" He closed his eyes, hoping that Carlos wouldn't look mad, or think he was some kind of slut. But instead he was surprised when Carlos pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Logan! I'm so proud of you!" Carlos shouted.

"Carlos… can't… breath!" Logan strained, trying to catch his breath. Carlos let him go and muttered a sorry.

"You're not mad…?" Logan asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You're the first out of the four of us, Logie!"

Logan gave a sigh at his oblivious friend. "Carlos, you're so naïve. Kendall and James did it before we even got to LA… you're the last one buddy." He gave an apologetic smile at Carlos, hoping not to have offended him.

"Really... Logan?"

"Yeah, Carlitos?"

"Do you think I'll ever have a girlfriend? I mean, look at me. I still wear this stupid helmet; girls don't even like me for me. I might as well die a virgin." Carlos let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on the couch.

"Carlos you won't die a virgin. It'll happen for you someday. Trust me; there are plenty of girls out there that will love you. Like me for instance, I was in the same spot you were a year ago. I considered myself _gay_ because I couldn't get a girl… Anyways, but then I found Camille. You'll find your own Camille one day, Carlos. I promise."

"Logan… you thought you were gay?" Carlos made a strange face, and let out a loud laugh.

"Really? After all that heart felt crap, you only heard that I thought I was gay-," He was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"Why are people knocking at our door at seven in the morning?" Carlos said in annoyance.

Logan shrugged, and got up knowing that Carlos was too lazy. He looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Camille.

"Camille's here…." Logan said to Carlos.

"What does she want?"

Logan shrugged once more, and opened the door, to a crying Camille.

"Camille! What's wrong?" Camille just grabbed Logan into the hall, and pulled him in a hug.

Logan closed the apartment door behind him, so that Carlos won't hear or see what was going on.

"Camille, tell me what's wrong." Hearing Logan's voice only made Camille cry harder into his shoulder.

"Look at me… Camille," He lifted her head up with his finger, revealing her tear stained face; mascara running everywhere.

"Please, you're not saying anything and it's scaring me, Camille…" Logan's voice cracked as soon as he said he was scared. He let some tears escape his eyes, no shame involved.

"Logan, I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

"Aw, shit." Logan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I did this to you!"

"It's okay, Logan. It'll be okay." She reassured him.

"Yeah, I hope so…" He said as he pulled her in a gentle hug, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1. I love cliff hangers. 2. Lomille is my favorite non-slash ship. 3. Did you like it? I'll be posting the other chapters VERY soon. :)**

**Review? :D **


	2. Give Me A Reason

**A/N: Sorry that last chapter was so short. But this story won't be too long, and I don't want to make it too drawn out. I'm planning it to be like 6 chapters. **

**There will be a little angst in this chapter, LOTS in upcoming ones :) **

**Chapter 2: Give Me A Reason**

* * *

><p>Camille went back home shortly after telling Logan the news. He walked back into the apartment, and saw that Kendall and James had now woken up, and were sitting on the couch with Carlos.<p>

"What did Camille want?" Carlos questioned.

The three of them stared at Logan intently waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it…" He was trying to hide the fear in his voice, but failed miserably when his voice cracked, and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Kendall, James, and Carlos noticed this, and ran over to where Logan was standing by the door. They each gave him a giant hug, hoping that would make him feel better.

Sadly, nothing could enlighten Logan's mood right now. He was having a _kid_, at _seventeen_. He couldn't even think of what he was going to do. Would they keep the baby? Put it up for adoption? Or… abort it?

Logan would never want to kill an innocent child because he wasn't ready. Adoption was the only way to go then. Of course they couldn't keep it! She was busy acting, he was busy singing and going on tour. There was no time in their full teenage lives to raise a baby right now.

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall asked, his leader qualities showing.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." He answered glumly.

"Yeah, but Logie… you're crying." Carlos whispered. He hated it when any of his friends cried.

"I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" He shouted, as he pushed himself out of the circle his friends stood in around him.

This shocked them, seeing Logan lashing out like this. He wasn't one to usually show a great deal of emotion at once.

"What do you want from me? What do you want to know? Huh!" Logan screamed at them.

"Logan, we just want to know what happened…" James pleaded.

"Alright, fine! You want to know what's happening!" He waited for them to nod, but instead they kept quiet, wanting to let Logan finish.

"My life… it's over! I thought what I did was the most amazing thing in the world. I thought there would be no consequences. But one night… Just one night! And it turned my life upside down…"

"…Logan what did you do?" Kendall questioned. He saw fear in Logan's eye's which is very rare. Logan was never _fearful_, he was just analytical. Big difference.

"I had sex with Camille." He answered blankly.

"Woo! Great job Logan-," James started saying before he was cut off.

"Yeah well she's pregnant! And it's because of me… And now I don't know what to do."

He heard the three of them collectively gasp. None of them ever thought _Logan¸_ the super cautious genius, would be having a baby at seventeen years old. There was no way.

"Are-are you sure?" James hesitated.

"I don't know… I guess. She told me just now."

Kendall walked closer to Logan, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I really don't know what to tell you." Kendall said apologetically.

"Well you could start off by telling me what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe you should go talk to Camille about what she plans to do with the baby." Carlos finally chimed in.

"I don't think that's a good idea Carlos. I mean, what if her dad is home? He's gonna find out eventually, but I think it's too soon for him. He already hates me."

"I don't know why you're so stressed, Logan. You and Camille are like the most responsible people I know! You'll be fine. Don't forget, we're always here for you, bud." James said. He draped one arm over Logan's shoulders.

"I know you'll be there for me, but give me a reason why it'll be fine. I'll probably suck at being a dad anyways…" Fear and worry was still evident in Logan's voice. It saddened his friends, seeing Logan all upset over a baby.

"Don't say that Logie! You'll make a great dad!" Carlos said. It was the truth; Logan had always been good with little kids. He just never had the best experience growing up.

"Yeah right… What if- what if I turn out like my dad?"

"Logan, you won't. You're a much better person than him." Kendall pushed.

"But, I don't even know how to be a parent. I never _had_ parents. My mom died when I was born… and my dad didn't even care. It makes me feel bad that I had to rely on you guys for everything."

"Hey. I said we were here for you. You don't need to worry about that. You're going to be the greatest dad in the world! And we'll be here to help." James flashed a smile at Logan, but it still wouldn't cheer his friend up.

Logan shrugged, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever, guys… I guess I'll go talk to Camille."

Without another word spoken from anyone, Logan left the apartment and headed to Camille's apart.

* * *

><p>"Camille, we need to talk." Logan said as he let himself in her apartment.<p>

"Logan, um, my-," She started saying.

"No Camille… Let me finish. This-this baby… it doesn't change anything. I still love you. You're still Camille, and I'm still Logan. But what are we going to do with it? I mean, obviously we're going to put it up for adoption… or would we do _abortion_? I don't think I could kill a baby Camille. It's just not in my nature. I guess it's up to you though. You're the one giving birth, even though I did this to you… I hope you can forgive me, but I'm just worried I'm gonna turn out like my dad, and you know how he was. I just don't want to be like that… What were you going to say?" He said all in one breath.

Camille just pointed behind her, to her dad. Her dad still didn't know that she was pregnant, and the person who did it to her, saying all too loudly in his presence didn't make him happy.

"You're pregnant!" Her father said, outraged.

"Dad, I- I can explain!"

"Oh, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do… but I actually want to hear Logan's side of it. Logan, if you value your life I suggest you continue." Mr. Roberts said sternly.

"Sir, let me just say that I'm really sorry. I'm usually more cautious than this; you know that! But a few months back when I asked you _permission_ to take Camille to that party… some stuff happened." Logan was absolutely petrified. If Camille's dad already hated him, imagine what he thought of him now, especially since he got his baby girl knocked up.

"What stuff?"

Camille just stared back and forth between her father, and Logan.

"Well, I had two or three, rather strong drinks. And Camille had a few also. We left the party early and came back _here_ and did… it." It was very awkward for Logan to say that he had sex with Camille in front of her father. He was almost embarrassed.

"Did you use protection?" He glared daggers in Logan's direction.

"Yes! Of course Mr. Roberts! I guess it kinda…broke."

"Uhuh, yeah. Camille we are having a long talk later. As for you Logan, I really don't want you seeing my daughter again." Logan looked down at his shoes, and nodded his head.

"But dad! Logan is a good person! You can't do that! And he's going to be a father whether you like it or not." Camille shouted at her father.

Logan looked back up to his girlfriend, and smiled slightly.

"Camille. You didn't let me finish…" He sighed before he continued. "I know how much Logan means to you. And whatever you choose to do with this baby is your decision. I can't exactly stop you now." Mr. Roberts finished off with a small chuckle.

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts. You have no idea how much that means." Logan said, shaking his hand.

"Logan, can I talk to you about outside?" Camille asked. Logan just nodded and walked to the hall with her.

"Logan… you never told me about your dad. You never even talk about him. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Forget I mentioned it." He said he said quickly.

She gave him a peculiar look. There was something that he wasn't telling her. "Okay, well you're coming with me to the doctor tomorrow afternoon."

"Woah, woah, wait. Like the baby doctor…?"

"Uh, yeah! It's been three months since, well you know." Camille gave him a little wink.

"Mhm, which led to the worst day of my life, meaning today." He muttered to himself.

"You say something?"

"No… I love you Camille." He gave a crooked grin, and then left for 2J.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to say I LOVE all the generous reviews for chapter 1! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter… some angst. I really loved the whole part with Logan and Camille's dad ;) HA.**

**Lol, review? **

**Till then… PEACE! **


	3. Double The Pain

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is worth it…**

**Chapter 3: Double The Pain**

* * *

><p>He woke up in the morning to the vibration of his cell phone.<p>

_Be down by the lobby by 10. –Cam._

Logan looked over to the alarm clock on the night stand, and saw that it was already 9:45. He had forgotten all about Camille's doctor appointment… even though he was told yesterday.

He glanced over at Kendall's side of the room and saw that he was already up, probably eating breakfast with everyone else.

But the only question was, why was Logan sleeping so late? And why did they let him sleep in?

Logan sat up in his bed and thought of why they didn't wake him up.

It was probably pity. All of them felt bad for him. They couldn't imagine what Logan would be going through right now. Especially with Camille, and the reminiscent of his father.

Looking back at the clock once more, Logan saw that 10 minutes had passed, which meant he only had five minutes to get out the door, and be downstairs. And he knew how impatient Camille could get.

Putting on random jeans and a t-shirt, Logan fluffed his hair as his ran out through his bedroom door.

"Hey Logan! Woah, dude. You look like crap." Carlos greeted, every so nicely.

"Thanks." Logan answered coldly.

"Where are you going, Logan? I mean you sleep all morning and then rush out of the house…" Kendall questioned.

"I have to go to the doctor with Camille." He said, speaking a mile a minute.

They all muttered 'oh's', and resumed to eating their breakfast. Without saying another word, Logan hurried out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Although everyone else knew the situation, Mrs. Knight and Katie were still completely oblivious. But that was alright, Kendall would tell his mom and Katie later.

* * *

><p>"Do you have your seatbelt on?"<p>

Logan shook his head and continued driving.

"But Logan, you're driving. You should wear your seatbelt. What if we crash-,"

"Well I'm just a little distracted, okay?" Logan cut off. He was in no mood to be reprimanded right now. He was just slightly peeved that he was going to the doctor with his _pregnant_ girlfriend.

That's not how it's supposed to work. You're supposed to fall in love, get married, _then_ have a baby.

He didn't even know if he wanted to marry Camille. Sure he loved her, and would do anything for her. But what if she wasn't the one? What if this teen romance doesn't last forever? Then what? He would have nothing, and no one.

"What wrong Logan?" Camille looked to her left, and saw annoyance, fear, hurt on all of Logan's features. What was he scared about? Isn't having a baby supposed to be the most amazing life experience… Well at least to Camille it was. And sharing it with Logan was even better.

"It's not important." Lie.

The rest of the ride was filled with never ending silence. It couldn't have gotten worse for Camille. She knew something was bothering Logan. But like always, Logan let things bottle inside, until he couldn't take it anymore.

She watched him get out of the car, and over to her side to open her door.

Well at least he was still the same sweet Logan.

They walked into the building, signed in, and took a seat in the somewhat full waiting room.

Sitting there couldn't have been any more annoying for Logan. He looked around the room and saw all different types of women. Some were more pregnant than others, and one that looked like she was ready to pop.

He felt his face start to pale a little bit when the assistant called Camille's name.

The doctor escorted them to a room, gave Camille a hospital gown, and ordered her to lie down on the table.

After about ten minutes, the doctor finally came back in the room; chart in hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Claud!" She greeted, shaking both of their hands.

"You guys look pretty young! How old are you two?" She asked as she put on gloves, snapping them in place.

"We're both seventeen." Logan answered shyly.

"It's okay, don't worry. I see people _younger _than you guys come in here on a daily basis."

"That's crazy!" Camille said in disbelief. And she thought they were young.

"Yep! So are we ready to get this started?"

They each said nothing, not expecting what to come. Dr. Claud took out a huge white stick, and covered it in lubrication gel. She lifted Camille's legs to the foot rests, and gave a sympathetic look towards Logan.

"You okay there sir?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just… just a little dizzy." Camille stretched out her arm, and reached for Logan's hand, squeezing it tight.

"It'll be okay." She whispered to him.

"Alright, Camille. You may feel slight discomfort here." Dr. Claud said. She started to push the stick into Camille. Seeing this made Logan want to die.

He wanted to be a doctor, and yet he couldn't handle this? Logan watched as Camille's face contorted in pain to the large intrusion.

After a few moments longer she pulled the stick out and sighed. "Well you're definitely pregnant Camille!"

Those words shot Logan in the chest. Each word sending a different feeling. He watched as Dr. Claud pulled out another tool, and squirted the blue gel on it.

"I'm just going to do an ultrasound to test the baby's heart beat." He heard her say. They waited as she continued to swirl the sensor on Camille's stomach, hoping for an image to show up on the monitor.

"Is that it?" Camille asked shakily, while pointing to the screen.

"Yes! That is your baby… Oh…"

"What? What's wrong?" An all too scared Logan asked.

"Well if I'm seeing correctly, your baby has four feet." She ended off with a chuckle.

"Oh my god! Our- our baby has _four_ feet! What? How is that… Is it human! Oh my god, no… our baby is a freak!" Camille rushed out in a panic. Dr. Claud just sat back and laughed, unlike Logan who was trying to make sense of it all.

"No Camille. She means twins," Logan started off to say before he actually heard what he said. "wait… Twins? What? No, no, no. How could she be having _twins_? I was scared for one baby , let alone two of them!" Logan wished he could've stopped. But it was too late for that now. He regretted saying every word out loud, yet it still relieved so much pressure on his chest.

"We're really having twins?" Camille question in Dr. Claud's direction.

"I'm afraid so…"

Logan continued to look down at his feet, head shaking occasionally. He was terrified. And it only gave him one thing left to do.

"No. No! We are _not_ having twins, Camille! We're not… You are!" With that said Logan turned on his heel, and stormed out the room.

* * *

><p>"Boys I'm heading down to the gym. Stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Knight said as she headed out the door.<p>

"I wonder how Logan's doing right now." Carlos thought out loud.

"Yeah, why is Logan going to the doctor with Camille again?" Kendall took note of his baby sister, and realized that it was time to have 'the talk' with her. He signaled both Carlos and James to come with him for support.

"Katie, why don't you sit down on the couch?" James said, gently pushing Katie in that direction.

"Is something wrong with Camille?" She asked as she fell back onto the couch.

"Katie… Do you remember when we were little, and I told you to be careful around boys?" Kendall hesitated.

"Yes but what does that have to do with Logan and Camille?"

"Well you see, Logan and Camille love each other very, very much. Like they _really _love each other," Carlos began to say.

Katie kept her confused gaze on her face, and looked over to James when she saw him open his mouth to talk. "What Carlos is trying to say… is that when two people love each other, they do certain things… that involves passion-,"

Kendall stared at James intently, and if he had super powers, he could have burned holes in James.

Kendall sighed before he took over. "What these two _idiots_ are trying to explain, ever so gently, is that they do…"

"Logan and Camille had sex didn't they?" Katie said with an almost bored expression.

"Katie!" The three of them shouted in unison.

"And now Camille is pregnant, because she didn't have four big brothers growing up to tell her that boys are gross, and all they want is to do it." She flashed her bright smile at them.

Carlos' jaw hung open, as he looked at Katie, and all her knowledge.

"That's actually very accurate, Katie…" James said shockingly.

"So what's going to happen now? I mean what is Logan going to do?" Katie asked.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a slamming door, and an angry Logan surging through the apartment.

He stopped in front of the couch, and stared at his friends. "Twins… Camille's having twins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I'm not worthhyyy! Lol**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! And I'll try to update this, and my other story Just For You soon!**

**Which you should also check out ^^ :) BIEE! **


	4. Nothing and No one

**A/N: Hi… sorry for the long wait again. I promiseeeee this will be done by NEXT week :) I've just been really busy lately with my acting and modeling and stuff. xD SO YURR, I hope this was worth it :/**

**Chapter 4: Nothing and No one **

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Logan left Camille at Dr. Claud's office. Just thinking about the things that occurred that day made his stomach churn. He never should have left her there. She had to find her way back to the Palm Woods alone. And he hasn't said a word to her since.<p>

"Logan? Are you ready?" Carlos peeped his head into the room.

"Yeah just- just give me a minute." Logan stammered.

"You alright buddy?" He asked as he walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Yep! Never better! Everything is absolutely perfect! Why are you coming to conclusions?" He said all in one huff.

"Mhmm, that was real convincing" Carlos said sarcastically. "Logan, I know you're worried about Camille and the baby,"

"Babies." Logan corrected softly.

"Well either way, I hope you know that we'll be there for you. _Every _step of the way."

"No… I can't do it, Carlos. What if I turn out like _him_." He managed to choke out.

"Stop that!" Carlos shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Being scared… of everything. And saying that you'll turn out like your dad. You won't, Logan. I _know_ you won't. And you have to take our word for it."

"It's not like I'm pretending to be scared, Carlos. That's all I know how to do right now."

"But it's not just that. You barely talk anymore, you're not eating, or smiling… and you're scaring _us_. All we want to do is help you. But you're not letting us, Logie." Carlos refused to make eye contact with Logan. Instead he just twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

Carlos was taken by surprise when Logan leaned his head on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore." He cried into Carlos' chest. His tears began to dampen Carlos' shirt.

Without even thinking, Carlos wrapped his arms around his younger friend. "You just need to relax. Just think about all the great things that could come out of this. Would you really want to miss your kids growing up? And plus, you love Camille. You know she's the one for you. I really hope you never let her go." He whispered into Logan's ear.

Interrupting the moment was a chime from Logan's phone. He let go of Carlos, and wiped his eyes. "It's Camille… She wants to know if I'm mad at her. What should I say?"

"How about you just ignore it for now, and talk to her later. We should really be heading to the studio now. Apparently Gustavo has some new dances, _and_ songs today." Carlos groaned.

"Alright, let's go." Logan mumbled back.

They each got up to be greeted by James and Kendall on their way out of the bedroom.

"Everything alright in there?" James asked skeptically.

"Yeah… We took care of it." Carlos said as he slung one arm over Logan's shoulder.

He knew he should be grateful. He had friends, a girlfriend, and twins on the way. He was living a good life.

But no one knew when he would explode.

* * *

><p>"Dogs! <em>So <em>glad you could make it!" Gustavo said, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Gustavo… Did I tell you how pretty you looked today?" James scoffed.

"Shut it! You boys have a lot of work today. You're learning a new song. And it's called Blow Your Speakers." All four of the boys groaned, and shook their heads.

"Save it. I don't want any buts. This song will be amazing… Because I'm Gustavo Rocque, and I'm amazing!"

All was silent until Carlos burst out in laughter. "Haha! He said _but_. Get it? Like butt?" Everyone else just glared daggers in Carlos' direction, not finding it the least bit funny.

"Kelly, get the dogs in the recording booth before I kill them." Gustavo said, slightly strained.

"Actually, Gustavo, can I talk to you… privately?" Kendall asked. His friends each shot him a look, but he quickly ignored it, and turned back to Gustavo.

"Ugh, fine! I'll meet you in my office." He groaned in defeat. Although he was told to wait in his office, Kendall stood behind Gustavo until the other three boys were in the _sound proof_ recording studio.

"It's about Logan." Kendall blurted out.

"What about Logan? If this is some lame excuse for me to go easy on him, I don't want to hear it."

"No, Gustavo, it isn't an excuse. Logan is… Logan's going to be a dad." He waited for the wrath of Gustavo Rocque, but came to find himself in contact with a completely dumbfounded man. He waved a hand in front of Gustavo's face, but he continued to stare blankly at Kendall.

"I just thought it was best that you knew… You know how to deal with all that publicity stuff, and I'm just trying to look out for him, Gustavo. He's having a really hard time accepting it all, and I feel like you pressuring him, just isn't the best thing."

"Oh, ahaha! Haha! Ha! You think I'm gonna go easy on him for that? Kendall the only thing I have to worry about is the record company finding out."

"Gustavo that's not the point!" Kendall's voice rose, making Gustavo flinch back into his chair. "You think I'm happy about this? I know this will hurt us and our friendship, _and_ the band. But all I know is that _I'm _scared. How will I pull us out of this mess, if _you're_ not there to support us, and Camille?

Kendall could feel his friends' stares on him. But what he failed to recognize was that the microphone _wasn't _turned off, and his friends heard everything. And the look on Logan's face tore Kendall to pieces. Fear and sadness could be seen in his eyes, right behind the overflowing tears wanting to escape.

"Kendall…" Logan whispered. He looked from his shoes, to Kendall's face, more anger evident in his features than ever before.

"Logan, I-" But the words died on his lips. While watching Logan storm out of the recording booth, he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. An angry Logan, was a scary Logan.

"What makes you think you can just take matters into your own hands? Kendall I am _so_ tired of you trying to stick up for me. I'm old enough to do what I want without having you as a crutch. Yes, Gustavo. Yes. I got a girl pregnant," He took a minute to recollect himself before moving in closer towards Kendall. "But you. You need to back off. Ever since I told you guys what happened you've been like my shadow!"

"I'm sorry Logan… I didn't mean to pester you-"

"No, save it! You think you know everything because we both had shitty fathers… But you don't. None of you do!" He looked back to Carlos and James; shock on both their faces. "Don't be jealous Kendall… Just because Jo doesn't throw herself at you, doesn't mean you can sneak your way into my life."

And then he was gone. Just walked out. Not a protest given. What was there to say? Everyone was rendered speechless.

The room was completely silent until Carlos finally broke it. "So is anyone gonna go after him or…"

"I think all three of you should go find him, before he does something stupid." Kelly suggested. They each looked at each other before they took off running in search of Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan had run most of the way back to the Palm Woods, wanting to get out of sight as quickly as possible. He was so tired or his friends telling him everything would be okay, and that he and Camille were fine. Logan knew that his friends were lying to him. Somewhere deep down Kendall, James, and Carlos knew that Logan had messed up big time. And Logan only knew one way to fix it all.<p>

He entered the Palm Woods lobby only to be met by stares. Quickly realizing why they were looking at him, he roughly wiped the tears off of his cheeks. No one needed to see him like this. It was like it was happening all over again. His world was crumbling and he didn't know how to fix it.

The last time this happened was when he found out his dad was a drug addict. Looking back on it now, he highly regretted not telling his friends about it. Till this day they still _only_ think that his dad was abusive to him. That was true, yeah, but what they didn't know is that from their last year of middle school, till a year before they left for LA, Logan was abusive to his own self. It was a huge mistake on Logan's part, and he vowed to never do it again, and he has stuck to that vow… until last week.

It was the way he dealt with things when he was younger, and no one ever suspected that _Logan_ would do something like that. Which is why he never said anything. But now that it has started again, it's harder to go unnoticed. Especially since he lives with his best friends now.

"Logan!"

That voice was familiar. It was Camille.

Logan turned around and faced his girlfriend, allowing surprised features to make their way onto his face. He hasn't talked or seen Camille in a week. It amazed Logan with how much had changed since last week.

"Oh, Logan. There you are. Where have you been?" She said giving him a hug. Instead of accepting it, Logan jerked away from her touch, and furrowed his brows.

"Logan? Are you okay, sweetie?" Camille looked at him intently, concern laced in her words.

It took a moment for him to answer, but when he did, it came out more venomous than intended. "Am I okay? You're asking if _I'm _okay! Really, Camille? How do you think I'm feeling? Have you even stopped to think how this has affected me?"

"Logan… you're causing a scene." She whispered to him.

"Right… Avoid the question. Goodbye, Camille." He turned on his heel and stormed towards the stairs.

"Logan! Wait where are you going? Logan!" She shouted. But it was to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? Lil' Kogan angst for you all…. OMG KOGAN my bb's, loll.**

**I hope this didn't feel too rushed. I don't know, it kinda seems like that. Let me know what you think of the pace of this story also. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Weeeee**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW? ^.^**

**Peace, love, and Kendall's vans. **


	5. Last Resort

**A/N: Sorry for the wait… I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"This shouldn't have to be the end." He whispered to no one in particular. "I mean, what gives them the right to make decisions for me. Why don't I have a say in this?" Looking up now, he took in his appearance. He looked terrible. Between the last few months of no sleeping and stress, heavy dark circles have taken new residence under his eyes. And the bathroom light brought them out even more.<p>

His palms lay flat against the sink, tension through his muscles, while he spat out his insecurities.

He sighed before he continued talking to his reflection. "Alright let's see the pros and cons. Con's, I'm too young, I have no idea what I'm doing, I don't have any adequate place for the babies to stay, and what if I can't love them? What if I don't know _how_ to love them? I never had that love to know what to do."

"Pro's…" Exactly. What pros were there? There were none. And even if there were, Logan couldn't imagine they would actually be of any use. Of course there was the fact that he still loved Camille, yes, but is that enough to raise two kids with her?

He's been hiding so much from Camille, and his best friends since this whole mess began. There's the fact that he's extremely depressed, which they somehow fail to notice. All they care about is how great this would be. How, even though they're only seventeen, this is still what almost everyone wants.

Almost everyone except Logan.

And then there's the fact that he started to harm himself again. It was an escape, a way to cope. He knew nobody would understand, so why tell? It was better that no one found out about his problem.

Logan can't exactly blame everything on Camille and the babies. This is a problem he's been dealing with for years. Obviously this new responsibility he has taken on is the cause for starting again, but he blames himself for not having the will to stop. It's not as easy as it used to be. This is a completely different situation.

Be loved, or give love?

It was a question that stumped Logan since he found out about Camille's pregnancy. To be loved would mean, not only being loved by his best friends and his girlfriend, but gaining his father's love back. Logan highly doubted that he would ever get his father's love back, which is why he stopped trying.

And giving love would actually mean he needed a reason to show love towards anyone. Especially his newborns. He questions himself time and time again; is it even worth it?

Of course his friends had valid points. Would he really want to miss his kids growing up? Teaching them hockey, or how to sing? Watching them excel in acting just like their mother?

Logan love kids. He's great with them; he loves making them smile, laugh, and have an all-around good time. But he _never_ wanted kids of his own. Why should he? He's sure he would be around kids enough. What, with James, Carlos, and Kendall? Of course they'll have kids of their own. Logan could be there for them.

But he blames his friends too. Although they tell him every day that things will work out fine, they still aren't listening to what _he's_ saying. He feels as though they're talking over him, even if he's completely silent the whole time.

There's nothing for him to say. Just take it all in and suffer later.

The only person that is truly listening to him is Katie. Ever since the four boys became friends, Katie has been like a real sister to all of them. Logan takes his hat off for Katie. Even if she's only eleven, she far more mature beyond her years. And in the last eight months, Katie has been there for Logan like never before.

Katie sees different then everyone else. She sees the pain in Logan's eyes that everyone else fails to notice. She sees the hurt behind his words every time he speaks of the situation. And most importantly, she sees the _fear_ in him.

If fear were an aura, it would be surrounding Logan every moment of the day.

"I'm gonna do it." He finally said.

"Logan, sweetie, are you in there? I need to talk to you." Mrs. Knight said, with a soft knock on the door.

"Just a sec." Logan roughly wiped the tears off his face, and decided to take a few calming breaths. He opened the door and watched as Mrs. Knight's face fell when she saw how red his eyes were.

"What's up?" He laid out the worst fake smile ever.

"Don't 'what's up' me, Logan. I know this whole becoming a father thing is really taking a toll on you, but what's really going on?" She watched Logan walk away from her, and take a seat on the top step.

"I wanna die, Mrs. Knight." Hearing this made her heart want to explode. She considered Logan to be one of her own."

"Logan, why would you ever want to-"

"What if I turn out like my dad, Mrs. Knight… I don't think- I don't think I could live with myself." Once she saw that he was crying again, she joined him on the steps, and placed a hand on his back.

She took a moment to think of what she could say to him. What was there to say? "Katie told me you've been kind of depressed, but sweetie, I didn't know it was this bad… You know Logan, sometimes life gets hard. When Kendall was first born, I felt just like you do right now. It was harder than I'd ever imagined. But you know what? _It's worth it. _Kendall and Katie are the greatest things that ever happened to me, and you'll think the same too. It'll take some time, but once you adjust to the new lifestyle… you won't ever want to go back."

Logan just stared at his hands and let the words of wisdom sink in. Of course she was right, he knew she was right. But that didn't change the fact that he was still insecure. He always has been.

Although he's grateful for Mrs. Knight's words, he still wants his friends back.

Technically speaking, they were still there, but he wanted his normal life back. He wanted to be able to enjoying singing in Big Time Rush. He wanted to have fun on fish-stick-friday, instead of sulking in his room. He wanted his relationship with Camille to be simple, yet romantic.

He wanted the real him back.

It wasn't but a few moments later that he embraced Mrs. Knight in a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered. "I'm gonna go take a walk… clear my head."

"Alright, be back for dinner."

What Mrs. Knight should have known, is the Logan wouldn't be back for dinner at all.

* * *

><p>Logan appeared at Camille's apartment, hoping she would be home.<p>

He had to make things right.

Camille opened the door with a sarcastic smile, after a few knocks on the door.

"Oh, so you came here to tell me why you've been acting so strange?" Camille said coldly.

"Look Camille, I'm sorry. It's just I've been going through some… things lately. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Logan watched as Camille's face fell at that.

"No! The twins are almost here, and I feel as if I haven't spent enough time watching _you_ progress."

"Then why haven't you? Since you regret it so much."

"Camille, can I please come in?"

"Not until you answer my question- Ow! Woah."

Logan put an arm around Camille, steadying her back up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I- I don't know… I've never felt them kick that strong before!" She panicked.

"Alright, just breathe; let's just get you over to the couch." Quickly, but cautiously Logan walked her to the couch, and sat down next to her.

All Logan could do was place a hand on Camille's stomach. Doing so caused Camille to slow her breathing, till it was back to normal.

"Are you okay now?" Logan asked gently. He watched Camille just nod her head, while she stared into his eyes.

Not holding back on any of his mixed emotions, Logan leaned in and kissed her. It took him a second to feel the spark, but it was there. It had been so long too. But much to Camille's disappointment, Logan pulled away and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I- I have to go!" Logan ran out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. Continuing to run, he went to the one place where he could think. He decided to stay there over night. It would give him time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know this was shitty. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter.**

**Chapter 6 is complete, and it'll be up tonight too. And chapter 6 is amazing. So yeah.**

**I hope you didn't get bored, and forget about this story, because the next chapter is where it all starts.**

**Review?**


	6. To Whoever Even Cares

**A/N: Alright so I was going to make this a six shot, but based on how I ended this chapter, I've decided to continue it. I was going to make a sequel, but the next chapter is continuous to this one… if that makes any sense.**

**OH BTW, make sure you've read chapter 5 before reading this. Two updates in one night, YEAH!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Dear… to whoever even cares… I know this may seem stupid of me to be doing this, especially with Mason and Emma coming to us in only a few short weeks, but it seems as though it's the right thing to do. Although you guys tell me every day that everything will be fine, there's still that fear inside me that inhibits my hope every waking moment. I mean you may say that you'll miss me if I do anything stupid, but do you really mean it? Or is that just some pathetic lie to keep me from leaving you guys? … I just feel as though nobody cares how I feel. I know I've said this time and time again, but none of you are listening. You all seem so happy about the twins, and I don't want to ruin that. I love seeing you guys happy; especially Camille. But am I happy? No. … It actually really saddens me when one of you guys ignores me. Shouldn't I have a say in all this? After all, I am the father. … Knowing that I'll miss a lot after leaving sometimes makes me rethink it. But now I'm sure. … So goodbye, Logan"<p>

Kendall took a moment to let the words he just read aloud sink in.

"Kendall… what does that mean?"

"James! Can you come out of the bathroom for _one_ minute?"

Although this whole mess with Logan is affecting each and every one of them, James, for whatever reason, stays locked up in the bathroom all day.

He claims it's because his hair is going through some _awkward phase, _but Kendall and Carlos are sure it's because he's afraid to show his feelings.

According to the letter that Logan left them, he feels as though nobody is paying attention to him. While that still may be plenty true, James, Kendall, Carlos, and Camille are paying attention to him. They're worried sick. But every time the try to approach Logan, and allow themselves to listen to him ramble on about his fears, he never is 'in the mood' for talking.

So it's highly possible that it's Logan's fault too.

James finally emerged from the bathroom frantically. "What, what! Did you find Logan?"

"No. But he left this note on the counter." Carlos answered.

"Well," He said drawn out. "What does it say?"

Kendall and Carlos both took turns reading the letter to James. Much to Carlos and James' dismay, Kendall began to tear up when he recited the words "but am I happy? No."

James placed a reassuring hand on Kendall's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Kendall. We'll find him."

"But were you not listening to what he wrote! There's more behind just those words. There's something he hasn't told us. I know these things James. I've known him longer."

"Yeah, by a couple of months. Big deal!" James retorted.

"It is a big deal. And plus, I share a room with him. He's just… different."

Carlos just watching his friends bicker. It was normal behavior for them lately, but they had bigger issues to solve. "Guys!" He shouted. But they continued to argue.

"Guys! Can you shut up?... I think I know where Logan is."

"What? How?" They said simultaneously.

"A few weeks back, Logan told me that whenever he's upset he goes up to the roof and just sits there. He said it helps him think… and help him figure out his actions."

"But it's raining…" James said.

"James, do you really think that rain is gonna bother him?" Kendall answered coldly.

"But what about the lightning outside- hey where's Carlos?"

They looked around the room to find that Carlos was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>"Logan? Are you up here?" Carlos wandered around the roof, but it was to no avail. He didn't see Logan anywhere.<p>

"Logan, where are you? We need you." He whispered to the flooded ground. It took him a moment to realize there was a thin stream of red flowing through the water on the ground. As he began to walk closer to the source it appeared darker and darker. "What the-"

Carlos being Carlos tried to make the best of the situation by assuming that the red stuff was already on the ground, and was simply washed up by the rain.

"Carlos?" He heard someone weakly call out.

"Logan? Logan, Logan! Where are you?"

"Over… here-" He called out weakly once more.

"But where is 'over here'?" He felt his eyes begin to water. What if Logan is hurt and he can't get to him? It would be his entire fault if he didn't get to him before…

"Just go away, Carlos." Logan's voice was stern, but Carlos could tell he was hiding pain.

What Carlos didn't understand was why Logan changed his attitude in an instant. It baffled him.

"Logan, I'm not leaving you till you tell me where you are!"

"I said go!" He shouted, quickly breaking into a coughing fit.

Carlos was silent for however long the awkward tension lingered in the moist air. He then heard some mumbling coming from Logan's direction, but abruptly stopped after a minute or two.

"Logan?" He paced the ground frantically, muttering incoherent words to himself. Only this time, no one answered him.

It took a while for him to notice, but there was a knife floating in the pool of water surrounding him.

Forgetting it was sharp; he picked it up by the blade and examined the red liquid dripping off the tip.

His breathing became labored. "Logan! Please, buddy, tell me where you are."

The silence began to scare Carlos more and more as each second passes. He swallowed hard, thinking about what his next move should be.

He had to tell Kendall and James. It would only be fair just in case Logan…

It pained Carlos to think so hard about something so serious. Although his friends took him for an oblivious person, Carlos is actually aware of a lot of stuff that goes on around him. The only reason he doesn't say much of anything about it is because he kind of likes acting like a big kid all the time. It reminds him of when times were simpler.

No fights.

No sunny LA weather.

No Big Time Rush. And most importantly, no drama.

He misses the days that made up the first month that all met. They would cry, and scream when they had to go home after a fun day at each other's houses. They were that inseparable. Their friendship was one unlike any other group of youngsters in Minnesota.

Theirs was genuine, comforting… real.

Carlos was snapped out of his reassuring thoughts when he heard his name being called from a distance.

"Carlos!" He detected those voices to be Kendall and James' voices,

"On the roof!" He shouted back. Not but thirty seconds later his friends arrived on the roof, and flooded him with questions. Unfortunately he couldn't answer any one of them.

"Guys, Logan is up here. He was talking to me, but then he told me to leave. I called him again, but… he never answered me."

"So where'd the bloody knife come from?" James asked shakily.

"We don't know that it's blood!" Carlos shouted, quickly switching to a whisper. "I found it floating in the water."

"Logan!" Kendall shouted, trying his hardest to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

They all turned their heads when they heard water move from the back end of the roof. Before they could even blink, they were running towards the sound, slapping water behind them.

There he was. Under a table. Folding into himself, as if that was the only thing that could keep him alive.

A strangled sob came out of Carlos' throat. "Logie? Can you hear me?" Logan didn't bother to raise his head but instead just looked up into their direction.

"You… lied to me" He whispered.

"Logan, we didn't lie to you about anything. Look, Logie, you need help." Kendall's voice was now strained from the tears that he finally allowed to fall.

"No. Just go, please. I- I deserve this. You don't need me."

"But we do!" James finally said. "Where is all this coming from anyway-"

"Hello! Please we need help. Our friend… he's- he lost so much blood… The Palmwoods Hotel. Yes! Weren't you listening!... No I will not calm down! Just get here as fast as possible!" Kendall angrily threw his phone in the water when he hung up with the 911 operator.

It brought a small smile to Logan's face after hearing what Kendall said, but it quickly faded away when he thought of the real reason as to why he was up there in the first place.

"You do believe us, right Logie?" Carlos pleaded.

Logan looked back down at the ground, taking in all the blood that swan through the water around him. Did he really manage to do all that?

They started to hear sirens closer and closer to where they were. Carlos got up and ran to the ledge of the roof, and looked down at the parking lot.

"Help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. It appeared that he was loud enough to get the EMT's attention.

It didn't take long for them to reach the roof. They ran over to where they were sitting in the water and told James, Carlos, and Kendall to get out of the way.

They did, but huddled close by and cried. They couldn't fathom any reasons as to why Logan wanted to kill himself.

"NO!" Logan tried to tangle himself out of the EMT's firm grips, but the cold air and lack of blood caused him to go weak quick.

Once they finally had Logan on the stretcher, and strapped down, they wheeled him towards the door before asking who would ride in the ambulance with him.

Naturally all of them opted for the spot, but Logan whispered something they couldn't quite make out.

"What was that son?" One of the EMT's asked.

"I wanna ride with… Carlos." He said breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Better than the last chapter right?**

**SHIT JUST GOT REAL.**

**This time I really promise that it will be updated soon.**

**Because I have the layout for the story, unlike I did before.**

**Review?**


	7. Hang on

**A/N: so yeah… shits bout to get real. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Carlos stood close by as the EMT's loaded Logan into the ambulance. Tears stung his eyes. He felt betrayed. Logan knew how easily Carlos was affected by certain things.<p>

It confused Carlos. He had no idea that Logan was this unhappy. Usually he was all smiles, so what happened?

"Carlos can you come here" Carlos failed to notice that he was the only one left standing outside. Kendall and James had left to get Camille. They were probably on their way to the hospital by now.

Carlos climbed into the truck, and sat down next to Logan's stretcher. The EMT's had already begun to wrap his arms with gauze to slow some of the bleeding.

It dawned on Carlos that it's probably too late to save his friend. Of course that's not what he wanted, but what other choice was there? He'd already lost so much blood.

Breaking the silence was a grunt from Logan as he cocked his head to the side to get a better look at Carlos. "I'm sorry." He stated, blankly.

Carlos couldn't sum up any answer. What did Logan have to be sorry for? It was his friends who drove him over the edge.

"You don't have to be sorry, Logan. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Logan, you should be stable for now. I'm gonna head up to the front of the truck." An EMT butted in.

Logan and Carlos nodded their heads, and resumed looking at each other.

"But I do. I messed up so much, Carlos. Look at what I've done." He took a moment to glance at his arms. "I made you guys cry, and I almost killed myself. I have everything to be sorry for."

"Hey… Listen to me. It was only this one time. Right, Logie?"

Logan looked away from Carlos and began to tear up. "No…" He whispered.

"Wait, why are you saying no?"

"It's not the first time, Carlos."

"First time for what?" With his growing worry, Carlos forgot what he mentioned earlier. About the first time. The first time Logan ever tried to hurt himself.

"Wait… Logie, you've cut yourself before?"

"I was stupid. In fact, I still am. That's why I'm sorry. I never told you guys what I went through. You know, before we moved to LA. And now… ever since I started again, it's made me hate myself even more. For lying. I should have told you guys. I'm just- I'm just so sorry."

To Carlos' surprise, Logan remained calm the entire time. But what Logan didn't know was that Carlos was hiding something too. He didn't know how or when the right time was to say it, but he figured now would probably be the right time. Maybe telling Logan would make him stop putting himself down so much.

After a long pause, and putting his thoughts into words, Carlos finally said it.

"I did it a few times too."

Logan's snapped his head back in Carlos direction. "What? Wait you mean- Carlos, no" He trailed off.

"I just thought it made things easier. But then I realized that I have you guys, and friends, and I decided it wasn't worth it… I mean, I still think about doing it, but I can't bring myself to actually do it."

"Oh my god. Carlos, why! No, no, no, this can't be- no, Carlos. No!" Logan was crying harder now. Maybe Carlos shouldn't have told him after all.

"Carlos, please. Please be lying." Logan pleaded.

"I'm not… I'm sorry. I just thought you should know." Carlos watched as Logan's head lolled off to the side in a dazed state.

"Logan? No, wake up!"

"Carlos I'm just trying to rest." He groaned.

"No! You can't fall asleep! What if you don't wake up, Logie?"

"I'll be fine. Just let me sleep."

Carlos started to shake Logan by his shoulders. "Stop that!"

"Mmm tired." Logan said, with so little strength.

Before Carlos knew it, Logan's heart rate was slowing down. His skin, already diminished of color, looked paler than before.

He shook his friend once more, but received no response.

"Logan? Logan!" Carlos felt his tears start to fall. Shouting to the front of the ambulance, he called out to the EMT to return to the back and help his dying friend.

Upon arriving to the back, the female EMT realized that Logan was still bleeding, and his breathing was slowing down to a dangerous rate.

"Please help him." Carlos choked out.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, why aren't they here yet!" Camille shouted at the troubled blonde boy.<p>

"I'm- I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kendall looked over to James for reassurance, but all James could do was look away.

"I just don't understand why…" James whispered.

"None of us do-"

"Yeah, and we might never get to know if they don't get to the hospital right now!" Camille shouted once again.

"Don't say that! He's not gonna die… He can't."

"And how do you know that, James?" Kendall questioned.

"Because he's tougher that you think, Kendall. I have faith in him."

"We don't _need_ faith. What we _need_ is a freaking miracle!"

"You guys, please calm down." Camille whined.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw two paramedics and a distraught Carlos trampling between the double doors.

"Logan!" Camille called out.

Kendall left them to go catch up to Carlos. "Carlos! Carlos, wait!"

Carlos looked back to see Kendall running towards him. When he finally caught up to Carlos, he took a moment to catch his breath before beginning to talk. "Is he okay? What happened!"

He watched as Carlos looked down at his shoes. Kendall stole a glimpse of Logan, who the paramedics left on the side of an empty hallway.

"Carlos… why isn't he moving?" Kendall said cautiously.

"Kendall he's not-"

"No! He can't be dead! No!" Kendall cried.

Seeing Kendall cry pained Carlos deeply. It wasn't like their fearless leader to breakdown; but this was different.

"No, Kendall he's not dead!" Carlos knelt down to where Kendall had sunk to his knees.

"Then why isn't he moving!" Kendall felt Carlos place a hand on his back, but he quickly jerked away and stood up.

Just as he was about to go over to Logan, doctors cut him off and began wheeling him behind another set of double doors. All Kendall could do was stare at his disappearing friend.

Not being able to take it anymore, Kendall ran off, hoping no one would follow him.

James and Camille took note of this, and began to sum up many terrible thoughts.

Carlos saw them near the waiting area, and ran over.

"Carlos, please tell me that Logan isn't- that he isn't…" Camille couldn't even finish her sentence, not wanting to say the terrible thought out loud.

"Oh! Oh god no! He's not dead." Carlos said quickly.

Camille and James let out what seemed to be a breath of relief.

"How come Kendall ran off?" James asked.

"He thought Logan was dead." Carlos said sorrowfully.

"So what happened on the way here? What took you guys so long!" Camille yelled at him.

As Carlos began to explain what happened on the way to the hospital, Camille yelled out as if she seemed to be in excruciating pain.

Immediately, Carlos and James were by her side. "Camille, what's wrong?" Carlos asked her.

"I'm- I'm not sure- ahhh!"

Before James and Carlos could do anything else, water like liquid began to trickle down to the tiled floor beneath them.

"Oh my god…" Camille whispered.

Carlos and James exchanged a look of confusion, fear, and panic all at the same time. _Was Camille really about to go into labor? _They questioned themselves.

"No, this can't happen now!" Camille cried out. "I'm only eight months along!" She felt Carlos and James started to walk her to the front desk.

"No, stop! I can't do this without Logan! Stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wat did I just do…**

**WILL CAMILLE HAVE THE BABY WITHOUT LOGAN? **

**You know what would be cool… a review. Xo **


End file.
